


From Here On

by notbyforce



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbyforce/pseuds/notbyforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here On

As Neji stood atop the Hokage's tower, he stared helplessly at his village slowly being reduced to ashes. Nothing could extinguish the fire of a powerful jutsu. Most shinobis deployed were either watching with plain disbelief or mere resignation.

The conflagration had been raging for almost a day.

The young man wondered what kind of miracle it would take for Konoha to get up on her feet again. The least he could contribute was to help young students from the Academy take shelter at a safehouse a few kilometers from the south gate. They didn't deserve to experience this kind of agony at an early age.

"Are you alright?" A voice piped from behind.

"Are you?"

Neji found it hard to swallow; his eyes were stinging, but he reasoned it was from the blistering inferno surrounding him. To think the sky held a radiant glow; it seemed unfair that the weather contradicted the unfolding tragedy.

A bony elbow jostled him from his dark musings. He turned to the other with a sooty glare.

"Everything will be better. We'll make sure of it." Shikamaru gently said belying the bereavement in his eyes, and the stiffness of his body.

Neji stared at him for a moment before slowly grasping the younger man's hand and squeezing in agreement.

End


End file.
